Home’s Sweet Frog
by honmyo SeaGull
Summary: C’est un si long voyage…Parfois, Sanzo et les autres peuvent penser à la maison. Même si cela ne dure que quelques minutes…ou le retour du cendriergrenouille… Après l’épisode du moine aux jufus. Mini fic.


**Disclaimer : **pas à moi, ni les bishous, pas même la grenouille. La vie est injuste…

**Reviewer's corner**. La prochaine fois, vue que les chapitres suivants des fics multiparts sont en cours…Mais merci déjà à toutes ! (grand sourire innocent : et ça c'est pour toutes celles qui pensaient à tort que je n'écrierais plus que du yaoi désormais…)

**« Home's Sweet Frog… »**

_(Ou, le retour du cendrier grenouille… Au cas où n'importe qui aurait un doute sur mon béguin pour le cendrier de Tenpou après avoir lu Red Alliance…)_

oOoOoOo

Une veine se mit à battre sur le front de Sanzo presque aussitôt que Gojyo se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour monter le son de la radio, dans la voiture. C'était encore cette chanson-là. Toujours la même. Chaque fois. S'il entendait encore une fois les mots _home sweet home_, il allait craquer. Il n'était pas d'humeur à penser à des oiseaux avec un endroit où se poser et donc à son maître, pour l'instant. La dernière fois, il avait déjà failli tirer sur la radio d'Hakuryu sous le coup d'une pure frustration. Il l'aurait vraiment fait, si ce n'était la douce protestation d'Hakkai. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'air aussi poli et aussi menaçant à la fois était un éternel étonnement. Mais Hakkai devenait tout de suite très susceptible dès que l'on en venait au bien-être du petit dragon blanc (qu'il roule ou qu'il vole).

« Vous savez ce qui me manque le plus de la maison ? La mienne et celle d'Hakkai, je veux dire… » demanda tout à coup le _kappa,_ à personne en particulier, sa voix couvrant miséricordieusement le faible écho de la musique.

« Les énooooormes festins maison cuisinés par Hakkai ! » le singe offrit avec enthousiasme, tout à coup bien réveillé.

« Ma, ma… Je cuisine toujours pour toi, Goku, de temps en temps…, » corrigea le conducteur, son éternel sourire flottant au-dessus du volant.

Sanzo pensa frapper le gamin à coups de _harisen_. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il le pèche dans sa tunique de prêtre qu'il avait roulée sur ses hanches, et il n'avait aucune envie de bouger, trop courbatu par ce voyage sans fin. Il pensa même tirer avec le _shoureiju_ (plus facile d'accès : il l'avait laissé sur ses genoux, juste au cas où…). Mais cela aurait mis fin à ce bavardage. Et aujourd'hui, il s'emmerdait assez pour être curieux de la réponse…Alors en dépit de la veine pulsant toujours sur son front, il proposa :

« Des femmes « qui dansent » dans ton lit chaque nuit, _kappa no hentai_… Celle-là, elle est trop facile, même pour le singe… »

« Haaaa, ça aussi… »

Hakkai haussa un sourcil. Il ne se souvenait pas que Gojyo ait ramené des femmes à la maison, durant les dernières années. Heureusement que le métis était assez obligeant pour s'occuper de ses affaires sentimentales en dehors de leur domicile. Oui, ça devait être ça.

« Mais je pensais à autre chose, » ajouta le _kappa _ en tapotant d'un doigt sa cigarette, par-dessus la portière, pour que le cendre tombe sur la route. « La grenouille. »

Un léger éclat de rire échappa à Hakkai, à ce souvenir.

« Moi aussi, » dit le conducteur, jetant un sourire dans le rétroviseur, qui atteignait pour une fois ses yeux.

Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière, Gojyo ne vit pas le sourire d'Hakkai. Mais allez savoir comment, il savait. Et il sourit aussi.

oOo flashback (3 ans plus tôt) oOo

« Ça va jaser… » fit sarcastiquement remarquer Sanzo, allumant une nouvelle cigarette dans la boutique.

Gojyo foudroya le bonze du regard. Même si c'était vrai que les gens avaient déjà commencé à bavarder depuis qu'Hakkai vivait avec lui. Alors imaginez ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser quand le jeune homme aux yeux verts en question était innocemment en train de dire au tenancier qu'il devait acheter un cendrier, Gojyo étant incapable de s'abstenir de répandre ses mégots dans les draps… Le propriétaire était déjà en train de leur présenter plusieurs articles. Le _kappa_ aperçut deux femmes au foyer désœuvrées qui fixaient les trois d'entre eux près du comptoir.

« Voilà ! C'est le dernier que nous avons reçu… »

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas le premier que vous avez reçu et que vous avez jamais réussi à vendre ? » s'enquit Sanzo, toujours aussi aimable.

Parce que la chose était… bizarre. Deux grenouilles de porcelaine, l'une perchée sur le dos de l'autre, soutenaient leurs trois regards.

« Des grenouilles? » interrogea Hakkai sur un ton incertain… Il se pencha, les mains posées sur ses genoux pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« Ben, j'aime bien le vert… » admit Gojyo, se surprenant lui-même.

« Plutôt une autre nuance de vert, pour ce que j'en sais, » ricana le moine avec un coup d'œil éloquent vers Hakkai. Cela lui valu un regard déconcerté du kappa. Par chance, l'homme aux yeux verts resta inconscient du sous-entendu dans la phrase, absorbé comme il l'était dans la contemplation de l'objet.

En fait, c'est l'histoire d'une lente transformation. Un sourire poli se métamorphosant en un sourire réellement sincère. Vous pourriez être surpris d'apprendre comme les deux autres eurent tôt fait de faire la différence et l'étrange effet que cela eut sur eux…

« On le prend, » dit Gojyo avec autorité, cherchant déjà de l'argent dans ses poches…

« Voilà, » contribua le bonze, tendant même une étrange carte dorée que le kappa n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la maison de Gojyo, le singe agressa presque son bonze qui avait osé « l'abandonner » tout seul ici…

« Tu faisais la sieste à cause de repas d'Hakkai, baka saru. N'importe quoi plutôt que d'écouter tes ronflements. Même faire les courses avec eux, » expliqua Sanzo en ponctuant son discours à coup de harisen…

S'asseyant à la table quelques minutes plus tard, le menton posé sur le bois dur et 'dévisageant' cette chose qu'ils avaient ramenée, l'adolescent se mit soudain à plisser le front.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part… »

Malheureusement, au moment où il sentait qu'il était sur le point de se souvenir (en même temps que de l'odeur de livres poussiéreux, du parfum d'un saké qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de goûter et de celui des fleurs de lotus), quelque chose interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

« Hey ! Mets pas tes cendres dégueulasses dedans, kuso kappa! »

« Urusei, baka saru! C'est un cendrier, tu vois pas ? Un c-e-n-d-r-i-e-r-… »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent ensuite à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Sanzo menace de les descendre tous, grenouilles incluses…

oOo fin du flashback oOo

« Ho! Cette grenouille! Je l'avais presque oubliée ! Et on l'a laissée toute seule chez toi ! » s'exclama Goku, regardant vers l'Est pas dessus son épaule, comme s'il pouvait voir l'endroit d'ici…

Pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir se moquer du _gaki_, pensa Gojyo, déjà à moitié en train de somnoler :

« C'est pas un vrai animal, _baka saru_. C'est pas comme toi ! »

« Et je ne pense pas qu'elle va s'enfuir avant que nous revenions à la maison, » souligna le conducteur.

Sanzo n'arrivait pas à décider si Hakkai était sérieux.

« Tu sais, des fois, t'es pire que le singe. »

Et ceci dit, le moine ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le mouvement d'Hakuryu et le doux ronronnement du moteur, exactement comme le _kappa_ à l'arrière. Quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée d'éteindre la foutue radio.

**oOo Owari oOo**

**Author's notes **: Hakuryu a vraiment une radio et en plus elle marche ! Si c'est pas explicité dans l'animé (me souviens plus), je suis sûre qu'on le voit à un moment dans le manga (volume 1 pour être précise)…

Le cendrier grenouille existe réellement aussi dans le manga de Gaiden. C'est celui de Tenpou. Si vous me croyez pas, je peux même envoyer les images pour le prouver…Quand au fait qu'il se retrouve dans la maison de Gojyo, c'est pure invention de ma part…

Et dernièrement, me dites pas que vous avez jamais remarqué que les bishous se lancent parfois des vannes pleines de sous-entendus (peut-être encore plus drôles pour les fans de yaoi que les autres, mais bon) et je vois pas pourquoi Sanzo se vengerait pas une fois de Gojyo (maintenant, c'est à vous de voir si vous pensez qu'il dit ça parce qu'il soupçonne que quelque chose se passe entre le kappa et son colloc' ou pour emmerder Gojyo)…

**Maintenant, on s'assoit et on attend les chapitres inédits de Gaiden à paraître dans WARD à partir d'Août…**


End file.
